poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Gordon's Big Galaxy Adventure
Gordon's Big Galaxy Adventure is a new movie. Summary When a new space port opens on Sodor, Gordon meets space buggy Sharon and space rocket Roger. They inspire Gordon to travel into space and he does with Ace the racing car tagging along. Plot The film begins with Gordon arrving at Vicarstown when he saw his brother, the Flying Scotsman. They talk about how they're doing when Merlin arrives with steel from the Steelworks. When asked by Gordon about what the steel is for, Merlin explains that Sodor's gaining it's first ever space port. The two brothers was surprised to hear that and Gordon says he's always dreamed of going to space. Flying Scotsman chuckles because Gordon is usually moody and has no nonsense of any sort, which makes Gordon cross. Merlin guess the other engines don't know that and sets off to fetch more steel. Meanwhile, two strange things zoom past Hurricane as he puffs across the Vicarstown Bridge. Thomas was on his branch line heading back to Knapford when they zoom past him. Thomas wonders about that with Annie and Clarabel. They arrive back at Knapford where Gordon was dropping off some passengers. Thomas told Gordon that he saw two white objects race past him. Gordon tells Thomas about the new space port Sodor was building. Thomas was amazed as well as puzzled. Then Daisy arrives, saying that the new space port is open at Maron and the two allies hurry to Maron to see it. Diesel 10 hears this and began making a devious plan. Thomas and Gordon reach Maron and see the space port has been opened and Gordon notices a space buggy and a space rocket inside the space port. He goes over to them and introduce himself to them. The space buggy and space rocket introduce themselves as Roger and Sharon. Thomas introduces himself as well and asks them why Sodor has a space port. Roger and Sharon explain that they are sent to Sodor to help with the grand space missions at the space port. Gordon says he has always dreamed of going to space. Thomas was surprised to hear that and then Sharon says that if Thomas or Gordon really want to visit space, they should sign up for the space exploration that has been scheduled for the following day. The two of them agreed and set off to do their jobs. Diesel 10 hears this and decided to sign up too before the two steam engines and rolled away. At Knapford, Gordon discusses it with the Fat Controller but he's not so sure. Ace arrives and asks Gordon what's gotten him so hyper. Gordon told Ace about Sodor's new space port and wanting to go to space. Ace suggests Gordon should do it and decides to tag along. Gordon agrees and they set off. The following morning, Thomas enters Knapford and sees Gordon's coaches but Gordon is nowhere to be seen. Henry arrives and he tells Thomas that Gordon didn't arrive to collect his coaches. The Fat Controller wonders where Gordon is just as the Flying Scotsman arrives. The Flying Scotsman says that Gordon was due in at Vicarstown ages ago and asks if anyone's seen him. An island wide search for the big engine then ensues. Spencer then tells his cousin he knows what happened to Gordon. He tells him that Gordon went down to the space port and boarded Roger the space rocket. Flying Scotsman is shocked and Thomas says that Gordon could be anywhere in the universe. They both think that Gordon could be on Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Pluto, the moon, Uranus, Neptune, Venus, The Milky Way, The black hole or anywhere else in the universe. That night, Flying Scotsman spends the night at Tidmouth in his brother's berth, wondering where he could be. Meanwhile, Gordon and Ace are on Roger, unaware that Diesel 10 in on board too in a secret room. Gordon and Ace begin floating in the air due to the lack of gravity. Diesel 10 was floating and he struggles to keep control of it and use his claw to grab a pole to stop himself. Gordon tells Roger how glad he is that he invited him to come with him. Roger said that it's nothing to it and Ace says that Earth looks beautiful from far away. Gordon hardly agreed as he has never been to space before but Ace says the world is a big beauty floating in space. Gordon ask where should they be going first. Roger suggests that they can go to the moon first. Ace thinks that's a great idea and Gordon agrees. They soon arrive at the moon and Roger suits Ace and Gordon up and they went outside with Diesel 10 following at the back unnoticed. Gordon and Ace look around at all the moon and they are soon on it and they float around enjoying it while Diesel 10 look around, planning to be the first diesel to go to space to get rid of steam engines and destroy Lady forever. Ace and Gordon have a talk about themselves and eventually it's time to move on to their next destination: Jupiter. They went back on board and Roger takes off. Back on Earth, Thomas and Flying Scotsman ask Sharon why it would be okay for Gordon to go on Roger and she replies that he sign up with Ace just a few minutes after Diesel 10 and that he'd discussed it with the Fat Controller. The two engines ask about what Gordon had discussed with the Fat Controller. Sharon said that Gordon told him about being the first railway engine to travel into space, which in turn shocks both Flying Scotsman and Thomas. They're even shocked that Diesel 10 was able to get abroad Roger as well. Thomas says they need to find Gordon and bring him back before something happens to him. Sharon suggest that they sign up for the next flight which is another rocket that is due to leave in 40 minutes and the two engines quickly get on broad and Flying Scotsman sadly wonders where his brother is. Back in space, Roger is taking Gordon and Ace to Jupiter and landed on it. Ace and Gordon was amazed at the sight of the big planet they are on. Diesel 10 plans to leave Gordon and Ace on the last planet they're visiting so that they won't intervened with his plans for diesel domination. Gordon and Ace are busy looking around when they saw a volcano about an mile away. Gordon was amazed by that but wonders why's there a volcano on Jupiter. Roger explains that it's only there for keeping the air breathable. Ace says that the volcano is also there because it was supposed to keep the planet safe at all times and in case of a meteor attack. Gordon understood that and asks where they'll be going next. Roger said that their next stop is Neptune and the two quickly went back on board and set off to Neptune. Meanwhile, Thomas and Flying Scotsman arrive on Jupiter and look around for Gordon but there's no sign of him or Ace anywhere. They decide to continue their search for the big engine and went back onto the rocket and it took off. Back on Earth on Sodor, the engines were wondering what had happened to Gordon. Spencer asks who gonna run the express if Gordon's not back yet and who's gonna be the number 4 engine if he does not return. Hank says that maybe they may never see Gordon Trivia * Transcript Gordon's Big Galaxy Adventure/Transcript Songs *Into Outer Space (from the Book of Pooh, sung by Gordon and Ace) *Where in the Universe Is Gordon?